blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Snowball (Fan Fiction)
'''Snowball is a fan fiction written by Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine), about her cat Snowball. When this fanfic is posted on the Fan Fiction Page, it get 33 purrs (wow, isn't it? :P). Author's Words Snowball is a very special cat. He is bright and smart, very naughty. I always believe that he has his own thoughts, that's why I wrote this fanfic, about Snowball reading Warriors when there's nobody in my home. Snowball ('F'an 'F'iction) A fat, thick-furred white tom with one eye icy-blue and one eye forest-green lied on the floor of an apartment bedroom. Snowball was his name. And here was his home. Snowball was brought back to his new home by his loving Twoleg family in Greenleaf of 2017, when he was only two moons old. His housefolks loved him so much, like Crookedstar loving his only-survived daughter Silverstream. Snowball glanced at the alarm clock, it was four pm, his smallest housefolk will be back half an hour later. “I haven’t finish River of Fire.” He thought, picking up a red-covered book on the bookshelf by his jaws. The newest book of A Vision of Shadows, the fifth series of Erin Hunter’s book series, Warriors. “Page seventy-five.” Snowball murmured as he opened the book with his nose. “I love this part!” It’s the secret that he could understood the language of Twoleg, he had read all of the Warriors book series in his home. From Into the Wild to Tigerheart’s Shadow, from the oldest manga to the newest novella, every book in his home. He wanted to be a RiverClan cat, with delicious fishes to hunt and freedom. Yes, freedom. Sometimes, his housefolks put him in the two-floored cage. And even he was outside the cage, his only territory was his home. He wanted to be Reedwhisker’s apprentice, the brave deputy and the son of the amazing leader Mistystar. He wanted his warrior name to be Snowball. Yes, his regular name, but “ball” is his suffix. “Twigpaw, Lilyheart….” He mumbled. “Oh, Lilyheart, sorry about Snowbush….” Suddenly a sound froze him. His smallest housefolk was back! Quickly, he jumped and put the book back. “We’ll meet tomorrow.” He promised quietly to the book. “Hi! I missed you!” He purred, though the little Twoleg can’t understand. There was something in her hand. Great StarClan! The newest super edition Crowfeather’s Trial! Snowball purred louder. But something made him ever more exited. The door was open, and it would be a great chance to escape. All these moons, he had decided the way to escape. First, he will go out, and then, pad downstairs to the first floor. But he turned away. He loved his housefolks. Purring, Snowball lied on the soft cozy sofa. “I rather be a lazy kittypet instead if a scrawny warrior.” He told himself. “And I have a new book to read!” Gallery of Snowball SleepySnowball.jpg Tiny_Snowball.jpg|Tiny little Snowball <3 Snowball.jpg|Official picture of Snowball SnowballWithLeafffff.jpg|Snowball in Crystie's garden Snowball loves studying.jpg Snowball loves studying 2.jpg QQ图片20190223163536.jpg QQ图片20190223163601.jpg BLOGCLAN 2 WIKI IS LIFE!!!.jpg Meowie.jpg CuteSnowball.jpg Santa Snowball.jpg Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot